In modern kitchens there is often only limited space available for locating the various implements required in a household. One implement that is usually required in a household is a stepladder that enables a householder to reach things that are located above normal reaching range. Stepladders, however, usually require a good deal of storage space. Folding stepladders are known, but these are usually wiggly and not very safe to stand on. Another implement that is usually required in a kitchen is a trash receptacle which also requires storage space and is normally unsightly and it is usually wanted to keep it out of sight.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for storing a stepladder and a waste receptacle in a single common space, and it is another object of the arrangement to conceal the trash receptacle when it is not in use.
Inventors have in the past shown stepladders combined with various other implements. U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,499 shows a stepladder combined with a storage cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,767 shows a waste receptacle combined with a kitchen stool.
These patents, however, do not overcome the problems described above, or meet the stated objects.